codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Of Malevolence
Shadow Of Malevolence is the fifth episode of season 9 and is it the 195th episode of Code Lyoko. Plot The Malevolence was heading towards Nepal, but it is over the Nation of Lybia which Lybia is in civil conflict with Gaddafi Loyalists. The Malevolence was spoted by a bunch of Gaddafi Loyalists who call their boss to tell him they found the Malevolence. The baddies get the Ship and decide to bring it to Serbia. Back at Kadic Ulrich meets up with Illya, Yukino and Mei Mei who tell them that they had run into a Lybian refugee named Omar Kaydeo who reported that a bunch of Gaddafi Loyalists addiflated with XANA's Boss had found a weapon known as the Malevolence which is used to destroy ships and they are flying it to Serbia. Jeremy finds out the news and decides that to now end XANA for good, they have to leave Kadic. Jeremy has Ulrich, Yukino, Mei Mei, Illyia and Omar pack their bags to go to Serbia as Yumi, Odd and Aileta then tell their teachers and Principal Delmas that they are going on a vacation to Serbia as a educational experience from Odd's cousin's school. Jeremy and the others go to the French Airport and they head to a plane headed to Serbia. They board the plane and head towards Belgrade, the capital of Serbia. They arrive in Serbia where they are violently greeted by Gaddafi Loyalists, Radical Islamic Terrorists, Delinquents, Serbian Mercenaries, Bulgarian Mercenaries, Turkish Mercenaries led by a guy known Allah Atyatoymi who was once a officer of the Imperial Iranian Army. Jeremy then has everyone escape the wrath of the thugs. Then XANA has arrived with some XANA robots at his side to help the baddies fight the heroes. Jeremy & the others try to find a factory in Belgrade, they found an old factory in Serbia that was once used as a torture center back when Serbia was then the Government of National Salvation under dominance of Nazi Germany. Jeremy then uses the old computers as a way to warp Ulrich, Yumi and Odd to Lyoko as he Aelita, Yukino, Mei Mei, Illya and Omar then decide to find the thug comrades of Allah Atyatoumi. In Lyoko, XANA has arrived and is physically fighting Ulrich as Yumi fights Sissi with Odd fighting the XANA Clone of William. Then all the XANA monsters have arrived to attack the 3 heroes as they fight XANA, Will and Sissi. The 3 heroes then find a tower and activate it with Aelita's power, thus ending XANA's craziness, The Malevolence was ready to fire their weapon at them it was charging too much causing a an overload but the droids or crew or Xana didn't know. Then later on the 3 heroes escape Lyoko only to find their friends captured by Allah Atyatoymi and his evil thug friends and as for the Malevolence it started to fire but then it got damaged and now Xana had lost his iron weapon. But now that the Malevolence weapon was destroyed by torpedoes as it started to fly away in retreat as Xana told his crew and the droids to fix the hyper-drive. CONTINUED NEXT TIME!!!! Category:Code Lyoko Reborn